Innocent (YA)
Innocent is the second episode of Marvel's Young Avengers's Season Two and the tenth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -I’m… What do you know about time travel?- Kang asked, unmasking himself. -A man who can rewrite history cannot be defeated. That’s why I’ve come here today…- -All I could think about was going back in time, finding the Avengers and making sure that when Kang found me, I’d be ready for him.- -This young man came to the Mansion asking for help… But we are very wary of his… Past…- Captain America said. -I mean, it’s not as if we were talking about Kang.- Speed chuckled. However, the Avengers were even more serious after the comment. -Uh oh… Are we talking about Kang?- -Hold on… How can he be Kang? He looks 18!- Stature exclaimed. -It’s definitely not the weirdest thing we have ever seen tho, is it?- Captain America looked at the other Avengers. -He looks so… Harmless tho!- Cassie shook her head briefly. -Why don’t we let him explain?- Kate Bishop folded her arms on her chest. -Well… It’s… Complicated…- Nathaniel Richards muttered, looking at the Young Avengers. -Kang’s life… I mean, my life… Or my would-be life… Was always troubled. His throat was slitted by some bully, risking his life and he spent a whole year in the hospital, bankrupting my-his parents. So he decided to prevent it… Turning me into Kang way before I was supposed to. He showed me our future and tried to make me kill the bully. I rejected it and took his equipment travelling back in time… And I came here… To this time I mean. I got this suit of armor from a warehouse near the pier and integrated Kang’s time travelling mechanisms into it. -That looks an awful lot like the Silver Centurion armor… MY Silver Centurion armor.- Iron Man muttered. -He hates it when people steal his armor and make it better, don’t sweat it.- War Machine shrugged. -I… I didn’t mean to steal…- -Yet you did it.- Captain America muttered. -Relax, Captain. I got my codename just like that.- Ant-Man put his hand on the leader’s shoulder. -Fair enough.- Rogers nodded. -So what are we gonna do with him?- Quicksilver asked. -Are we really going to miss out on the chance to rehabilitate Kang before he even kills a bully?- Black Widow raised her eyebrow. -Yeah, he wouldn’t be the most rotten person we have accepted.- Thor nodded and then looked at Natasha. -No offense.- -I am going to approach this from a more… Statistical point of view. What are the chances one can change who they are supposed to be?- Vision wondered. -Are you suggesting fate is sealed?- Scarlet Witch asked. -Are you really saying that no matter what we do we won’t be able to change who we are “supposed” to be?- Quicksilver chuckled. -Says Ultron’s “Vision of the Future”. Pretty ironic if you ask me.- -Pietro…- Wanda muttered. -It is okay, Wanda.- Vision nodded. -But none of us saw the future while I was siding with Ultron. Maybe if you had gone to the future you would have seen me as an Avenger and wondered why, since I was on Ultron’s side back then. This time we saw the future… We fought the future, and not just once I must add.- -We still trusted you!- Wonder Man exclaimed. -Most of us didn’t wonder “oh, what if what Stark and the other eggheads did fails?”. We relied not only on what some men did but on your own willingness to be good. And I am glad it was that way. But for all we knew, you could have gone on a killing spree from one day to another like happened with Ultron, and look where that lead both him and Pym!- -You still had science on your side back then. Now we have everything pointing against this young Kang.- Vision shook his head briefly. -You had nothing on your side with my dad, did you? He was a burglar!- Stature exclaimed. -He stole for you, Cassie.- Steve pointed out. -That still doesn’t wipe the red on his ledger off! He was still a criminal and you didn’t ask yourselves if he was going to steal your belongings!- -I did ask myself that…- Stark muttered. -What is the Young Avengers’ stand on this?- Rogers asked the teenagers. -I’m against it.- Speed muttered. -Thomas!- Katherine exclaimed. -You and Vision are such hypocrites!- -Katie…- -Don’t Katie me!- Bishop gave him a killer look. -You know damn well where you were when Vision recruited you into the Program… Or do you want me to ask Lisa?- -Are you jealous?- Tommy smirked. -Ugh!- Kate turned around, annoyed. -Most of the Young Avengers are willing to accept Nathaniel…- Captain America put his thumb and index fingers on his chin. -I have made a decision.- He looked up at Richards. -Considering your age and the fact that they have led a more pacific debate… You are going to join the Young Avengers.- -What?!- Speed exclaimed. -The decision is taken, Thomas.- As the Avengers started leaving the Mansion’s main hall, the Young Avengers except Speed approached Nate. -Hey, Nathaniel…- Cassie muttered. -Everyone on the team has a codename… So… I was wondering if you wanted to have one yourself.- -It can be already taken, I mean… Mine is Hawkeye.- Kate chuckled. -And mine is Hulkling sooo…- Teddy shrugged. -I… I like the idea of a codename similar to an existing one… I… I guess I could be Iron something.- -Please not Iron Boy or Iron Kid… That sounds gross.- Wiccan scrunched his face. -What about Iron Lad?- Nate looked up. -I like the sound of that!- Stature exclaimed. Captain America walked towards the teenagers. -I’m sorry to interrupt but Dr. Strange wants to talk to Billy.- Extremely nervous, Wiccan followed Captain Rogers to another room where he found Strange’s astral form. -S-Sorcerer Supreme… I’ve read so much about you.- -William Kaplan, I have heard about you too.- -M-Me? Wh-Why?- -You have way more potential than you know. That is why I’m contacting you… My archenemy, Dormammu wasn’t pleased with his failed attempt to invade our Dimension last October. His niece. Clea, princess of the Dark Dimension, has informed me that he is… He is trying to create an extremely powerful demon, an ally… Second only to Mephisto himself.- -That… That’s bad but… What do I have to do with that?- Wiccan wondered. -I need your help. You are not close to being as powerful as you can, but I want to train you so you can be better.- -Can I bring my friends as well?- -It is a dangerous situation but if they are willing to do it, go ahead. You will need as much support as you can get.- Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. *Iron Lad, Stature and Photon's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. Gallery AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future MagicalMeeting-Innocent.png|"William Kaplan, I have heard about you too." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Social Casualty Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances